Someone that understands PART ONE
by PhantasmoftheOpera
Summary: What if Milton Dammers didn't die. But instead went to a mental asylum?


**What if Milton Dammers didn't die but instead went crazy after almost being shot in the head? Well this story will explore that and possibilities of him finding true love, The Frighteners style.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, all rights go to Peter Jackson.**

(Story)

3 months ago it happened...

Your name is Suzy and you're 24 years old, you just started working for the Fairwater Police station, your father. Sheriff Perry hired you to work as a dispatcher. It was a boring job, you really wanted to prove to him that you could become an officer one day.

Lucy Lynskey a Fairwater citizen that just lost her husband due to a heart attack. Officers brought her in for questioning about another death that was linked to Frank Bannister The resident Medium, in Excalibur restaurant. Your father brought in a man named Milton Dammers, a very smart yet damaged FBI Agent.

Many sources claimed he went crazy the night that he followed Lucy and Frank into the abandoned mental institution.

In your heart despite what most people thought of him, you and your father both felt he was a hero. He served his country well, and didn't deserve to be locked up in an asylum.

That morning you decided to pay a visit to Milton Dammers for informational purposes, you gathered your keys and drove to the large building. That actually looked quite nice from the outside.

You entered the double doors and walked over to the receptionist and asked her if anyone was allowed to visit, Agent Dammers.

The receptionist looked at you sideways and asked, what would you like to visit him for? He's in a highly delusional state. We moved him to solitary for the mentally ill, it's on the last floor. Floor 1, room 11.

You thanked her and walked over to the elevator doors and caught one that was just about to close. "Which floor? the elderly asked you.

"Floor 1. You stated appreciatively, the old man looked at you like you were some kind of nut. But you just smiled.

"Thanks sir." you said and exited the elevator doors.

It was a large hallway lined with miscellaneous hospital tools, gurneys and random wheelchairs. You could hear the screams on the insane, which made you want to make a run for it.

You peered into one door that was a padded cell and a man hunched in the corner. You briskly walked further down the hallway and there it was, room 11. You walked over to one of the guard and quickly flashed your fathers badge( that you lifted from him while he was asleep.)

Official police business, I'm here to question Agent Dammers about a classified case. You said trying your best to sound professional. He straightened a bit and unlocked the door.

"2 hours!" He said sternly as he opened the door gesturing for you to walk inside, the door slammed loudly behind you.

"What do you want? a shaky yet assertive voice asked from the corner of the room. You turned in that direction and saw Milton Dammers donning his usual perplexed features, yet his hair was a mess. He wore a grayish blue pajama set that the hospital provided all of the patients with.

"Hello, Agent Dammers. you said with a smile.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Sheriff Perry's daughter, Suzy the... dispatcher. you said.

"I know very well who you are. Milton stated as if he were offended.

"W-why are you here? You asked Milton, trying to get as much information out of him as possible.

"Suzy?...I'm surprised that your father didn't give you all of the details, after all you work at the station too. Milton said with a halfhearted chuckle.

"Well if you must know. The FBI, has so generously decided for me, that I'm no longer mentally competent for my job. I was fired, and left to rot in this place. He said, in a regret filled tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Milton, but maybe it was for the best you did try to kill innocent civilians. You said in a As-a-matter of fact tone.

"Really? For the best? I was the greatest Agent, I took every single undercover mission that they had to offer. Milton yelled as he walked closer causing you to back into a wall.

"I thought Frank Bannister was guilty, I thought he murdered his wife. I was trying to save the town! Milton yelled.

"You haven't a single iota in that pretty little head of yours, how much I'm needed on the force. Milton said starring deeply at you with his piercing black eyes.

"Mm-maybe we can help you get your job back once you get out, but first you're going to have to prove that you're not crazy and so far. It's not looking so good. You said as you held your heart.

Milton's angry features softened and he slowly backed away towards his bed and sat on the foot of it. He looked absolutely defeated, you'd never seen him look so sad. You walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Milton, I'm sorry. I don't believe you're crazy. Maybe a little high strung but definitely not crazy. Could you tell me more about that night? and how it all led up to you being here? you asked making Milton sigh deeply.

It was the darkest night ever... I followed Lucy and Frank Bannister into the abandoned metal facility.

I quietly followed them through each room until Lucy split up with Frank so I quietly perused Frank and I was set on killing him, I pulled out my machine gun and shot him in the arm but before I could finish the job. I saw a bright light and I blacked out. Milton said with a cracked voice, he started shaking as if he were cold.

...

"Suzy... Milton said quietly, still shaking like a leaf.

"What is it Milton? you asked as you affectionately rubbed his back expecting him to reject your touch. He didn't, instead he sat there with head in his hands.

"You're the first visitor that I have had since that night, he said as his voice cracked some more.

"I would have expected to see someone, but no, nothing for months! The only people that came through that door. Were doctor's and nurses, here to bring me food and medications. he sobbed into his hands.

It broke your heart to see the man who was once a proud FBI Agent now crying before you.

"Ssshhh... It's alright Milton. You said softly. You leaned over and hugged him, he accepted and proceeded to sob onto your shoulder.

"Shhh... there there... it's alright... I'm here now. I'm going to try my best to get you out of the ratchet place. You said, wrapping both of your arms around him.

His sobbing ceased but he still held onto you. Which you didn't mind not one bit. Unfortunately the 2 hours were almost up.

"Thank you Suzy... at this point you're the only one who believes me. Milton said with sadness while wiping tears on his sleeve.

"Of course I do, now you leave everything to me and I will do my best to get you back to the world in no time.

"I'm sorry... I usually don't behave this way. Milton said as he let go of you.

"Oh, it's alright Milton that's a human emotion we all have them. You said slightly blushing as you straightened your clothing all the while hoping that he wouldn't notice how red your face was getting.

You could feel Milton's eyes burning a hole into you, but you were far to embarrassed, you wanted to avoid eye contact at all cost.

"Suzy is there something wrong? Milton asked causing you to look up at him.

Great now what? Why am I letting my bottled up feelings get the best of me right now. You thought to yourself.

"I'm fine, really. Well, I guess I better go now. you said but in your heart you wanted to stay there and comfort him, for as long as he needed it.

"Fine. He said shortly starring at the floor as if something were heavy on his mind.

You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which startled him out of his thoughts.

"Did you just kiss me? Milton asked holding that side of his face as if he'd been punched.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. You said quickly.

Very Bad move, why in the blue fuck would you kiss him? You fought with your brain for a moment.

Milton stared at you in disbelief, he looked wounded.

You smiled nervously again but received no smile from Milton as expected. But instead he leaned over and gave you a shy peck on the lips which completely caught you off guard.

"There... now we're even. Milton said still holding his face as if it were burnt.

Now it was obvious that you were blushing, which made Milton smirk in return. He rested his forehead against yours and sighed.

Neither of you said anything but your feelings for one another spoke large volumes.

The two hours were up and you heard the guard fidgeting with the keys.

You softly caressed Milton's face.

"Get me out of here Suzy. Milton asked in mild desperation as tears welled up in his eyes.

You just nodded and walked over to the guard as he opened the door, not looking back.

You left that place with a dull ache in your heart yet a hopeful feeling, you wouldn't let your lover rot in that small room. Not when you could save him.

**Please R&R friends! I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
